First Preference
by Unloved Grudge
Summary: Garet is struggling with his love life. He can't choose his first preference. Jenna or Mia. Based after Jupiter Lighthouse. Contains scenes of one-sided Flameshipping. Valeshipping and Steamshipping references.


I'm afraid this is going to stay as a one-shot. I have two other fics to finish so I can't donate a lot of time to this one.

Garet is struggling with his love life. He can't choose his first preference. Jenna or Mia. Based after Jupiter Lighthouse.

Contains scenes of one-sided Flameshipping. Valeshipping and Steamshipping references.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**The ship had just left Contigo. The events that occurred at the lighthouse left Garet shaken. He left with a tint of self-esteem after he had saved Mia, despite that he nearly killed himself in the process. Jenna was safe as well, after spending many weeks searching for her and Felix. But he felt jealous. He couldn't figure it out after he had left the lighthouse until now. It was Isaac. Jenna likes him and Mia showed little interest in Garet. He felt that Isaac was stealing the two young women that he adored, even if Isaac didn't realize that one of them had a massive crush on him.

Garet stood on the deck, gazing into the blue sea. He was tired and would be heading back to his quarters for some rest soon.

'What a day', he said to himself. He turned and went inside the ship's bridge. 'Mia?' The Mercury adept turned to see her friend approach her.

'Hey, Garet. How's your arm?'

'Un? Oh! It's fine.' He had started fiddling with the bandage around his wrist.

'Garet...' She swooped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you for saving me at Jupiter Lighthouse. It wasn't necessary, but....thank you.' She pulled back and immediately noticed that Garet had diverted his eyes.

'U-uh, it was nothing, really', he stammered. Mia bid her farewells and went downstairs to join the rest of the party. Garet slumped onto the navigator's chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Mia started to like him?

**

* * *

**

Two days had passed. The ship was just about to pass Hesperia. Garet had just emerged from the lower decks. It was a warm morning and the sun was blazing. Garet even squinted his eyes at the sunlight as he came up. He was somewhat disappointed. He hasn't interacted with Mia ever since their encounter two days earlier, nor has he talked to Jenna. He wanted to get closer to both of them, so he could make his decision. Who he could make his first preference.

Garet approached the ship's bridge. He looked through the glass panel beside the door. Jenna and Felix were inside. Felix bid his farewells to Jenna and went downstairs. Garet cradled his hand around the door handle. He hesitated for a few seconds but proceeded to open the door. 'Oh, hey Jen', he said.

She glanced at Garet. 'Oh, hey. How's your arm?'

Garet gripped his arm. _Why the hell is everyone so concerned about my arm?_ 'It's alright. I can still fight.'_ I killed that sea creature yesterday, is she daft?_ But he let that thought go, he didn't to think of her in such a way.

Jenna had started fidgeting with the ties on her dress. 'Garet, do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Uh, sure.' He held his breath.

'Listen, at Contigo…' She paused for a moment. '…when Ivan…when Ivan said..' Her face turned red. '…that Isaac was constantly concerned about me. Was that true?'

Garet's hand scooped up into a fist. He was sick of it. Isaac had been drawing Jenna away from him ever since she was a child and soon, he would do the same to Mia. Whether or not Isaac realizes it, Garet will still not accept this. 'No, he didn't express any kind of concern for you', he muttered. 'He was more interested in going to Lemuria, but he failed. We started searching for you afterwards.'

'W-what?' Jenna couldn't believe it.

'Only I was concerned about you, Jenna.'

Jenna immediately realised that Garet was only lying after hearing that. 'Garet…you…'

'I was worried about you, he wasn't. He couldn't care less.' Garet was fuming, he couldn't hold back his rage. 'Isaac doesn't care about you!', he shouted.

Jenna struck him on the cheek, leaving a light red mark on his face. 'Liar…', she whispered. She turned and left the bridge without a uttering another word.

_Jenna…_ Garet was rendered speechless. He couldn't help but feel that all of his feelings had faded away, his heart crumbled and was left staring blankly at the spot where Jenna once stood.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Garet and Jenna ignored each other for most of the afternoon. Avoiding eye contact and refusing to converse. Garet didn't want her to be angry at him. It wasn't her fury he desired, it was her love. But it seems that Isaac has it now. He tried to avoid Isaac as well. Garet didn't want to lash out at his closest companion, which would probably happen if he brought up Mia or Jenna. He felt like a bit of a renegade, since he had promised Isaac countless times that he would always be loyal to him and the group. Isaac had said the same plenty of times, but Garet still felt bad about what he had said. He had upset Jenna and would likely upset Isaac if he found out.

But something was bugging him. Did Isaac even have an interest in Jenna or Mia? It was something he wanted to ask him, but he couldn't. If Isaac did like them, Garet would end up losing his temper. But he was curious and the truth may calm his anger, or it could prolong it. He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. He wanted to ask him.

It was late in the afternoon. Garet was in the lower decks and was on his way to Isaac's quarters. He walked along the narrow corridor only to run into Jenna. 'O-oh, you're room is down here too?', Garet asked. Jenna said nothing and walked past Garet and hit his shoulder with hers. He felt slightly depressed. He hoped that Jenna would have gotten over what happened earlier on. He threw away those feelings and approached Isaac's door, which was ajar. 'Hey, Isaac? You in here?' He tapped on the door and entered. Isaac was sitting on his bed, reading a novel covered in dust.

He looked up. 'Hi Garet.' Garet sat on bed opposite Isaac.

'Hey. I guess we're getting pretty close to Prox, huh?'

'Yep. Just another day and we should be on the verge of entering it.'

'Wouldn't the ice up there block our route?'

'I don't know...'

Garet was getting impatient. He didn't want to question Isaac so soon, but he couldn't hold it in for much longer. 'Hey, Isaac. Do you mind if I ask you something?'

Isaac nodded. 'Go ahead.'

Garet folded his arms. 'Do you like Mia?'

'In what way?'

'You know....do you love her?' Garet acknowledged Isaac's twitching eyes.

'No. Not like that.'

'I see.' _So he doesn't like Mia. I still have to ask about Jenna._

'Why do you as-'

'What about Jenna?', Garet interrupted.

'Jenna?' The sudden interruption left Isaac speechless for a moment. 'Well...how do I explain this?' Garet clenched his teeth. Isaac was finding it difficult to respond. He knew it. He couldn't get Jenna now. He could have Mia, but he wasn't going to let Jenna go. 'Well, you could say I have a soft spot for her, but I wouldn't say that I love her', Isaac added. Garet's opinion was altered completely. Isaac didn't love her either. This relieved him, all of his anger had been cooled. 'Why do you want to know?'

'It's just that I...' Garet was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say and avoided eye contact with his friend.

'Garet.' The Mars adept looked up. 'I won't steal women from you. Keep that mind', he stated, revealing a smile.

'Thanks, Isaac.' Garet stood and turned to leave, but he couldn't. Isaac had no intention of stealing women from him and yet Garet never told Isaac about what he had said to Jenna. 'Isaac...I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? For what?'

'I said things about you to Jenna. I said that you didn't express any kind of concern for her. She didn't believe me, but I still feel bad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so disloyal.'

'It's alright. Don't worry about it.' Isaac stood and held out his hand. 'We're still friends, right?'

Garet turned. He couldn't believe that Isaac forgave him so easily, but he accepted it and was happy to do so. 'Yeah, we are.' He shook hands with his companion and left the cabin to go topside.

* * *

Garet emerged from the lower decks. _I could use some fresh air. _The deck seemed to be deserted. Garet approached the side of the boat and immediately noticed that Jenna was there, leaning against the railings. 'Hey, Jen.'

'What?', she replied.

'Look. I'm sorry for what I said this morning. It's just that-'

'You're jealous because I love Isaac?', she interrupted.

'Y-yes. I'm sorry. I apologized to Isaac.' He had started twiddling with his thumbs. 'You didn't tell anyone, did you?'

'I told Mia. But she didn't really mind.' She sighed. 'Look, Garet. I know you want to still want to revive this relationship we had when we were fifteen. But, I just don't love you. I never really did.'

'So you used me? Is that it?' He was disgruntled at the thought of their relationship being a ruse.

'In a way. But I still enjoyed the good times we had.' She fixed her posture. 'Nonetheless, I forgive you. Anyway, I better get going. I should give Sheba a hand with cooking.' She walked towards the hatch leading down to the lower decks.

_I have Mia, but that isn't enough. I..._ 'Jenna!'

'Yes?'

'Look...' _I can't have her, I have to accept it...but.... _'If....you don't get your first preference....can I at least be your second?'

'Garet...' She sighed vigorously. 'I'll think about it.' She descended down the hatch.

Garet turned and gazed into the blue sea. He realized that he probably couldn't have her. But at least he had Mia. She was beautiful, bright and had such a soothing personality. He would miss Jenna, but would eventually have to get over it, since she will probably marry Isaac within a few years.

_Mia..._

* * *

Jenna eventually confessed her feelings to Isaac three months after they had returned to Vale, as did Garet confess his to Mia.

Jenna proposed to and eventually married Isaac a year later, while Garet married Mia. He was happy, he had his first preference and so did Jenna and it wasn't long before Jenna and Mia grew plump and content with babies.

Garet still thought about Jenna occasionally, but he had to accept it. He had his first preference and that was all that mattered.

* * *


End file.
